Girl Trouble
by nereidaia
Summary: Every Kunoichi in the village seems to have gone nuts today. And the centre of their attention? None other than Shiranui Genma [Oneshot]


Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, damnit!!

A/N: This is a little drabble I just had to write, I blame it on too much Sex and the City... The parts in _italics_ are flashbacks.

* * *

**Girl Trouble**

"Aah, finally." With a relieved sigh, Genma plopped down onto one of the couches in the Jounin lounge. Asuma looked up from his paperwork.

"What's wrong, man?"

Genma pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"The hell if I know, but every Kunoichi in the village seems to have gone nuts today."

Asuma raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Huh?"

Genma threw a cautious look around the room before he stretched himself more comfortably over the couch. Thoughtfully, he chewed on his senbon.

"I think it started this morning when I ran into these Genin Kunoichi. You know, the Yamanaka girl from your team and the pink-haired girl from Hatake's."

- -

"_Genma-sensei!" _

_The Jounin hardly had time to react to the greeting when his arms were suddenly immobilized by two female Genin who latched themselves on to him. Pleasantly surprised he smiled down at the beaming girls._

"_Well, well, what can I do for such lovely girls?"_

_Said girls looked at each other from both his sides and giggled. Ino batted her eyelashes and smiled coyly up at him._

"_Oh, Genma-senseeei, we never had a chance to thank you for saving our lives in the arena."_

_Sakura tried her best to imitate her friend as she cooed up at him._

"_Yes, we'd like to treat you to brunch, Genma-senseeei. Please?"_

_Though he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, Genma decided it would not hurt to humour the girls. He shoved his senbon from one corner of his mouth into the other and smirked._

"_How could I say no to this?"_

- -

"Ino and Sakura??" Asuma blinked in surprise before he started to laugh. "Knowing Ino, they certainly were up to something."

Genma sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, though they didn't say anything. But they were only the first ones, after that I met Gai and his students on their way to the training areas."

- -

_Gai and Genma greeted each other casually, neither of them had any intention to stop for a longer chat. Lee and Neji followed their sensei when they noticed the third member of their team was falling behind. They glanced back at Tenten._

"_Uh, I just remembered something I… have to do. I'll catch up with you later, guys." Without waiting for their response, the Kunoichi turned around and ran after Genma. Lee and Neji exchanged a confused glance._

_Meanwhile Tenten slowed her pace until she was walking beside the Jounin._

"_Ohayou, Genma-sensei." The brown-haired Kunoichi smiled nervously. "I was wondering if you'd like me to sharpen your kunai. It wouldn't bother me, really, I was going to sharpen mine, anyway."_

- -

"Tenten offered to take care of your weapons?" Asuma tried hard not to laugh at the obvious discomfort of his fellow Jounin. "Seems you stole the Uchiha boy's fan club."

Genma growled slightly.

"It's not that I mind some attention from the girls, but that's definitely too much. Just before I came here I bumped into Kurenai."

At this Asuma straightened up.

_- -_

_Genma was just about to enter the Jounin lounge to at least avoid any more "favours" from the female population for a few hours when a voice from his right made him stop._

"_Ohayou, Genma."_

_Stifling an exhausted sigh, Genma politely returned the greeting from Kurenai and her student. Hyuuga Hinata was fidgeting nervously, but tried to smile nonetheless. No surprise there._

"_O..Ohayou, G..Genma-sensei… how… how are you?"_

"_I'm fine, thank you, Hinata-sama."_

_The girl blushed and did not say another word. _

_Patiently, Genma waited for the things he knew were to come. He did not have to wait long._

_Kurenai put her hand on his arm and smiled at him. Genma could not help but think that if he would get a week's payment for every smile that was directed at him today, he would not have to do any missions for the rest of the year. Just what the hell was wrong with all the Kunoichi today? His musings were interrupted when Kurenai spoke to him._

"_I'd like to talk to you about something, Genma. How about we have a drink together tonight?"_

- -

"Kurenai asked you out for a drink?" Asuma failed to hide his dismay about this prospect. Genma grinned lazily and decided to tease his comrade a bit.

"Yes, I'm really looking forward for tonight. Who knows what might happen…?" Genma purposely trailed off and left the sentence unfinished. Seeing Asuma unsettled like this was really priceless. He was just about to continue his teasing when something heavy landed on his chest forcing the air out of him.

"Oomph, what the hell?"

"Genma!"

Belatedly, Genma recognized the figure pinning him down onto the couch. He groaned.

"Anko."

The special Jounin grinned down at the man with a decidedly feral expression.

"Nice to see you too, Genma. I was just looking for you."

"And what, pray tell, do you want from me?"

Anko's eyes widened in her idea of an innocent expression, but it only sent a cold shiver down his spine. Anko and innocent just did not fit together.

"Aah, Genma. I'm sure you know what I want." The Kunoichi purred and bent down to lick his cheek. Genma tried to get her off of him, but she refused to move from her spot. This day was really getting worse every minute.

Asuma watched the whole scene with great amusement.

"If I'd know what you want, I wouldn't ask." His day had been tiring enough already, so Genma had no patience left to deal with Anko's little games. "Spill it already."

"Muh, you're no fun. It's about your new Mission…"

"What about it?"

"Weeell, Kakashi told Yuuhi and me today that you'll be guarding Minawa Shiro."

Hearing this, Asuma burst out laughing. Genma blinked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, there's your explanation for all the attention you received today. Minawa Shiro is the most famous shoe designer at the moment." When Genma's expression remained blank, Asuma continued his explanation. "No doubt you'll get lots of shopping lists before you leave for your mission. You know, returning the favour and so on."

Finally, all pieces fell into place.

Without another word, Genma shoved Anko from his chest as he stood up and walked towards the exit. The Kunoichi stared after his retreating figure.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"I'm going to find Kakashi and have a little 'talk' with him." Sending Asuma into another fit of laughter, Genma left the Jounin lounge.

- - -

END

* * *

Please leave me a review!! 


End file.
